Pengembala Kehidupan
by retsuya02
Summary: takdir kehidupan Hinata terancam. namun seorang pemuda masuk dalam kehidupannya dan akan membimbingnya menuju masa depan yang bahagia. namun tentu saja Hinata tak menyadari sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya karena Naruto adalah sang PENGEMBALA KEHIDUPAN (inspirasi dari anime Fall 2014 "daitoshokan no hitsujikai")
1. Chapter 1

(Diatap sebuah gedung sekolah)...

"Jadi, misiku selanjutnya wanita itu?" tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan 3 goresan

dimasing-masing pipi pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, namanya Hyuuga Hinata siswi kelas tiga?" jawab orang tersebut sambil menunjuk seorang wanita cantik siswi SMU Konoha yang terlihat terburu-buru. Pemuda pirang pun turut memperhatikan. "Buku ini mengatakan masa depannya akan berubah buruk jika apa yang akan dilakukannya gagal!" lanjutnya sambil memandangi isi buku masa depan dari Hinata ditangannya.

"Hn, aku mengerti aku akan membantunya mencapai mimpinya!" ucap sipemuda

"Dan kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya!" Balas lawan bicaranya.

"Yah, dulu kami tidak terlalu akrab meski sekelas, lagi pula kau tahu kan ingatan mereka yang mengenalku sebelumnya akan terhapuskan jika misiku telah selesai" Jawab remaja pirang.

"Hn, apa boleh buat, itu resiko jadi seorang pengembala Naruto!" sahut orang itu lagi pada sipemuda pirang bernama Naruto.

"Baiklah kita lakukan seperti biasanya, aku akan membereskan misi ini!" Kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika lawan bicaranya memanggilnya

"Naruto, soal tawaranku waktu itu, apa kau tak ingin mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

"Hn, lakukan saja tugasmu Kakashi!" Sahut Naruto dingin tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya yang bernama Kakashi. "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, dan aku akan membimbing semua orang menuju kehidupan yang ideal!" lanjut Naruto dengan gumaman kecil dan melangkah meninggalkan kakashi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tampaknya, kau tidak takut menghilang Naruto dan tidak memikirkan perasaanya!" ucap Kakashi dalam hati

**PENGEMBALA KEHIDUPAN**

GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL, COMEDY

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KASHIMOTO

AUTHOR **: retsuya02** and **Yurika**

Naruto POV

Aku melangkah meninggalkan lawan bicaraku yang bernama Kakashi menuju ruang kepala sekolah dilantai dua. Saat ini aku terdaftar sebagai murid baru di Konoha High School yang jumlah muridnya sangat banyak, tak heran memang, mengingat sekolahan ini adalah SMU terfavorit yang pernah ada dijepang. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal murid baru, aku sebenarnya telah masuk sekolah ini berkali-kali. Hanya saja setiap aku memulai debutku sebagai siswa baru lagi, mereka tak akan mengingatku ataupun mengenaliku meskipun aku sudah bertemu mereka berkali kali.

Kenapa? Jawabannya karena setiap aku selesai dengan misiku. Maka ingatan mereka tentangku akan terhapus total. Sebelum ini aku berhasil membantu seseorang wanita bernama Sara mencapai keinginannya, aku membimbingnya menuju keinginannya hingga 2 bulan lamanya, namun setelah itu Ia tak akan mengingatku lagi, ingatan tentang diriku akan terhapus dari memorinya dan juga semua orang disekelilingku.

Yah.. inilah aku, seorang pengembala kehidupan, dan misiku adalah membimbing mereka menuju masa depan yang ideal. Dan selama melaksanakan misiku aku harus terus berada disamping orang yang masa depannya terancam rusak dan membimbingnya menuju takdir yang lebih baik hingga mereka bisa menemukan kebahagiaan. Jika berhasil, maka ingatan mereka tentangku akan terhapus tapi jika aku gagal, maka aku akan menghilang selamanya.

Untuk urusan pendaftaranku sebagai murid baru semuanya kuserahkan pada Kakashi, dialah orang yang akan mengurusnya hingga beres. Dan jika kalian bertanya tentang sosok yang bernama Kakashi... Hn, baiklah kita bahas sedikit.

Dialah orang yang mempekerjakanku sebagai pengembala, dan aku ikut dia sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Artinya, bisa dibilang dialah pemimpinku, bisa juga ketua mungkin.. ah sudahlah terserah kalian saja mau menyebutnya apa.

Dan misiku kali ini adalah membimbing seorang siswi bernama Hyuuga Hinata menuju masa depan yang bahagia dan membantunya menghindari takdirnya yang buruk.

END POV

Seorang siswi benama Hyuuga Hinata tampak sedang tergesa gesa berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah, saat ini Hinata sedang agak terlambat dikarenakan semalam ia begadang menyelesaikan sebuah project yang ia pikirkan. Hinata ingin mewujudkan project itu namun untuk bisa terlaksana ia butuh orang yang mau bergabung dalam projectnya. Oleh karena itu Hinata bekerja semalaman membuat desain pada ratusan lembar kertas yang nantinya akan disebarkan diseluruh area sekolahan demi mencari orang yang mau bergabung dalam project untuk festifal tahunan sekolah nanti.

"Gawat, aku terlambat!" Kata Hinata sambil setengah berlari tak lupa puluhan lembar kertas hasil jerih payahnya ia peluk didada. Ketika Hinata tiba ditikungan terakhir menuju kelasnya tiba-tiba saja.

BRUKK..

"Wadawww...!"

"Ittai..!"

Tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang nampak sedang menuju kearah berlawanan dengan dirinya. Hinata dan sipemuda itu pun terjatuh dilantai dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan, sementara sipemuda pirang terjatuh dengan posisi terkelungkup hingga tampak lucu bila dilihat.

Hinata bangkit berdiri dengan bokong yang lumayan perih. Namun ia kemudian panik karena kertas-kertas yang berada dipelukannya tadi jadi terhambur berantakan dilantai. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata memungutnya kembali. Sementara sipemuda pirang juga sudah berdiri Dan segera membantu Hinata memungut kertas yang berserakan tersebut.

"Ah, gomenasai.. aku terburu-buru menuju ruang kepala sekolah jadi aku kurang memperhatikan jalan tadi!" ucap sipemuda sambil terus memungut kertas milik Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak fokus pada jalan karena terburu-buru masuk kekelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai!" Sahut Hinata sambil berdiri tegak karena semua kertasnya telah terkumpul semua.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sipemuda aka Naruto memastikan dan menyerahkan kertas yang dipungutnya kepada hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya

"Hum, aku tidak apa-apa, etto.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak, aku siswa baru disini dan aku ingin keruang kepala sekolah dulu sebelum menuju kelas yang akan kutempati nantinya!" Jawab Naruto santai. Hinata langsung teringat tujuan sebelumnya "Ahk. Gawat aku harus cepat kekelas, maaf aku harus pergi sampai bertemu lagi...eng..!"

"Panggil saja Naruto, aku juga harus keruang kepala sekolah secepatnya!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku Hyuuga Hinata, kalau begitu sampai nanti Naruto-san!" Teriak Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil "Yah, sampai bertemu lagi Hinata!" Gumam Naruto sambil menatap selembar kertas yang tadi diam-diam diambilnya waktu bertabrakan dengan Hinata. "Jadi ini yang mengancam masa depanmu jika tak tercapai yah?" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Sementara itu Hinata yang sudah memasuki ruang kelasnya baru menyadari sesuatu "Aneh, dia bilang siswa baru tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu dimana arah ruang kepala sekolah yah? Apa mungkin sebelumnya dia sudah menanyakannya pada seseorang? Tapi kan.. ruang kepala sekolah tidak akan langsung ketemu jika tidak diantar dulu atau hanya dijelaskan sekali saja, apa lagi untuk siswa baru seperti dia ... ah sudahlah mungkin dia punya daya ingat yang baik!"

\+ KEMBALI KE NARUTO+

Naruto telah sampai tepat didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah ia memang tak perlu diantar, karena Naruto sudah pernah melakukan ini. Jadi tak heran Naruto sudah hafal betul dimana ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk dan sebuah suara seseorang didalam ruangan itupun terdengar dikuping Naruto "Masuk!"

"Ano, sumimasen aku siswa pindahan yang beberapa hari yang lalu mendaftarkan diri namaku Naruto!" Kata Naruto to the point setelah dipersilahkan masuk. Orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itupun langsung menatap Naruto "Yah, aku sudah menunggumu dan kuucapkan selamat datang di sekolah ini kuharap kau jadi murid yang bisa diandalkan nantinya!" Sahut Kepala sekolah itu.

"Akan kuusahakan ibu Kepala sekolah Tsunade Senju dan mohon bimbingannya!" Balas Naruto sambil membungkuk tampaknya Naruto tidak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan kecil.

"Eh.. dari mana kau tahu nama lengkapku? Padahal orang lain hanya memanggilku Tsunade tanpa tahu nama belakangku!" Ucap Tsunade bingung membuat Naruto pucat pasi.

"Ah... etto.. Aku melihat dipapan namamu itu aahahaha!" Sahut Naruto sambil tertawa garing, tak mungkin kan kalau Naruto harus mengatakan jika ia pernah menjadi kliennya dalam mencapai kebahagiaan yang diinginkan Tsunade. Yah.. Naruto juga pernah membimbing Tsunade mendapatkan kebahagiaannya setahun yang lalu, saat itu Naruto membantu Tsunade agar perceraiannya dengan suaminya aka Jiraiya tidak terjadi dan jika saja benar terjadi buku masa depan milik Tsunade akan berubah total. Dan untuk pertama kalinya saat itu Naruto merasa dongkol setengah mati karena harus terlibat dalam kisah percintaan laknat sepasang manula. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding disko.

"Benarkah? Tapi dipapan namaku hanya tertulis huruf 'S' saja dari mana kau tahu kalau itu adalah Senju?" Kata Tsunade penuh selidik dan Naruto semakin pucat pasi "Ah.. sudahlah, aku tidak perlu tahu, sebaiknya kau cepat kekelas barumu, asistenku akan mengantarkanmu!" Lanjut Tsunade sambil menekan sebuah tombol kecil dimejanya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega 'sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi'.

Tak lama kemudian sang asisten pun datang "Antarkan siswa pindahan ini kekelas 3A!" Perintah Tsunade pada asistennya "Baik, dan kau silahkan ikut saya !" Sahut siasisten dan menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya. Naruto pun menurut dan mengekor dibelakang meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

SKIP

Saat ini Hinata sedang fokus menyimak pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh Azuma sensei. Sesekali tangannya mencatat sesuatu yang Hinata rasa perlu untuk dicatat dibukunya. Semuanya murid dalam ruangan itu nampak fokus namun konsentrasi siswa terusik dengan masuknya asisten dari Kepala sekolah. Nampak Azuma sensei dan sang asisten kepsek sedang mengobrol sebentar dan asisten pun keluar tapi kemudian masuk lagi seorang siswa berambut pirang aka Naruto.

"Ehm.. Nah anak-anak, kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru!" Ucap Azuma sensei pada murid-muridnya "Dan kau, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Lanjut Azuma mempersilahkan Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik sensei, Etoo.. Hi semuanya namaku Naruto aku siswa pindahan dari luar negeri tepatnya di Jerman, namun bahasa jepangku fasih kok itu karena aku lahir dijepang hehehe yoroshiku onegaishimazu...!" Kata Naruto memulai perkenalan dirinya dan sambil membungkuk diakhir kalimatnya. Hinata terkejut melihatnya "Di-diakan yang tadi!"

"Ehh.. kau tak punya nama depan yah?" Tanya seorang murid dari belakang, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata "Disana tak semua orang memakai nama depan jadi aku juga tidak punya!"

"Kalau begitu kau pindah ke jepang dengan siapa?" Tanya siswa lainnya, Naruto menarik nafas pendek 'Sial, mereka cerewet sekali' umpat naruto dalam hati "Aku pindah kesini sendirian dan saat ini aku hanya tinggal disebuah apartemen tak jauh dari sini!" Ungkap naruto.

"Wah.. hebat, tapi apa tak masalah jika kau terpisah jauh dari keluargamu seperti ini?" Sahut sisiwa tadi.

"..."

"..."

"Maaf sensei, bisa aku duduk sekarang!" Pinta Naruto pada Azuma dengan nada rendah dan terkesan tak tertarik dengan yang namanya keluarga.

"Ah, te-tentu saja, Nah anak-anak acara tanyanya nanti saja dan Naruto silahkan duduk disana!" Tunjuk Azuma pada bangku kosong disamping seorang wanita berambut indigo. Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali karena sudah tahu isi seluruh ruangan kelas yang ditempatinya, namun agar terkesan alami Naruto berpura-pura terkejut.

"Eh, kau kan yang tadi? Wah tak kusangka kita sekelas Hyuuga-san!" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke arah tempat duduk Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata pun tersenyum kikuk karena tak menyangka akan sekelas dengan siswa yang ditabraknya tadi pagi.

"Panggil Hinata saja, dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik!" Kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Naruto lalu menyambutnya "Baiklah eng... Hinata-chan yoroshiku ne!"

SKIP

Jam istirahat telah tiba beberapa saat lalu namun Naruto entah mengapa malas untuk bergerak kekantin sekolah ia lebih memilih berdiam diri dalam ruangan kelas yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sepi itu, Naruto hanya menyandarkan kepala pirangnya dengan kedua tangan ditaruh diatas meja sebagai bantalan, untuk sejenak ia menutup mata biru samuderanya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa membawamu kembali Naruto Hiks...hiks!"

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya setelah serpihan ingatannya kembali memenuhi kepalanya tentang percakapannya dengan seseorang yang menangis dihadapannya dan memintanya untuk kembali "Cih, aku sudah menemukan tempatku jadi buat apa aku kembali!" Gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi datar dan tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan kedua tinjunya "Kenapa hanya dia yang ingatannya tentangku tidak hilang sama sekali?" Lanjut Naruto dengan geram.

Selagi Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Sesosok siswi berambut indigo mendekatinya.

"Ano,sumimasen Naruto-kun, kenapa kau hanya diam disini?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara lembut dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan.. aku hanya sedang malas dan ingin duduk dikelas saja!" Jawab Naruto ikut tersenyum. Hinata duduk dikursinya disamping Naruto "Oh, begitu!" balas Hinata dengan suara lesu.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan ekspresi lesu dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya melipat satu tangannya dimeja dan kemudian kepalanya ditaruh diatasnya untuk bersandar

"Ini!"

Naruto tersenyum geli setelah Hinata menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas pdanya "Aku sudah berkeliling tadi membagikan kertas ini ke hampir seluruh murid disini tapi sepertinya mereka tak tertarik sama sekalidan tak ada yang mau jadi anggota!" Lanjut Hinata dengan keluhan panjangnya.

"Memangnya ini apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura penasaran karena sudah tahu apa maksud Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin kau akan tertawa tapi aku ingin melakukan ini, aku ingin sekolahan ini jadi lebih menyenangkan dengan membuat acar festifal tahunan sekolah ini menjadi lebih berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah!" jawab Hinata semakin lesu

"Yah.. kalau dipikir pikir Hinata-chan memang benar sekolahan ini tiap tahunnya hanya mengadakan festifal yang membosankan saja!" Sahut Naruto sambil menopang dagunya.

"membosankan?, dari mana kau tahu? Kau kan baru pertama kali kesekolahan ini!" Tanya Hinata heran dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

'Gawat, aku kelepasan lagi' kaget Naruto dalam hati "Ano, etto.. sebelum kesini aku juga sudah membaca festival tahunan sekolahan ini di internet dan festivalnya selalu itu-itu saja!" Ucap Naruto cepat. Dan Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung "Tapi diinternet tidak dikatakan kalau festivalnya itu-itu saja bagaimana bisa tahu?"

'tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan sudah masuk sekolahan ini berkali kali' kata Naruto dalam hati "Etto.. sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan" kata Naruto sweetdrop.

"Ya sudahlah, lagi pula sepertinya aku gagal menjadikan sekolahan ini lebih menyenangkan!" Desah Hinata dengan wajah lesu.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu, mau aku bantu?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan dan Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya "Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula sepertinya ini menarik!" Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"A-arigaou Naruto-kun Hountoni arigatou gosaimazu!" Ucap Hinata dengan semangat dan Naruto sedikit tertegun dengan reaksi itu "Jadi, kita sepakat?" tanya Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata dan Hinata langsung menyambutnya hingga tangan Naruto dan Hinata saling berjabat Tangan.

"Yap.. kita sepakat!" Sahut Hinata girang tanpa sadar bahwa Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja mengancam keberadaan Naruto.

Yah... bagi orang lain dan Hinata sendiri tidak akan menyadari bahwa itu bukan jabat tangan biasa melainkan Hinata tanpa sadar telah melakukan ritual kontrak dengan Naruto. Tentu saja hanya Naruto yang tahu itu. Dan detik itu juga kontrak telah berlaku, sebuah kontrak yang bisa saja menghilangkan keberadaan Naruto kapan saja jika gagal mencapai keinnginan Hinata dan sekaligus mengancam hilangnya ingatan Hinata terhadap Naruto jika berhasil mencapai tujuannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengumpulkan yang lainnya?" Tanya Hinata

"Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku!" Jawab Naruto menyeringai jahil sambil melirik sekumpulan siswa-siswi di belakang tempat duduknya.

"Eh?"

**BERSAMBUNG!**

Yuhuuu... saya balik lagi dengan fic baru dan kali ini saya berkolaborasi (cie, bahasanya ketinggian) dengan seorang reader setiaku **YURIKA-chan **dan fic ini kami terinspirasi dari anime FALL 2014 lalu yang berjudul "_**DAITOSHOKAN NO HITSUJIKAI" **_ dimana anime ini cukup menarik perhatianku karena saya juga penggemar anime ber genre romance school seperti ini.

Tapi tenang saja karena kami berdua hanya akan mengambil scene sekitar 10% saja dari animenya, karena tentu saja kami punya alur cerita sendiri hehehee

YOSHH.. selamat menikmati dan semoga kalian suka

#Arigatou


	2. 2 : Tak ada luka yang bisa sembuh total

Mereka tak pernah menyadari, aku pernah hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Sesuatu yang sudah biasa bagiku dan aku tak mempermasalahkannya...yah.. mungkin, aku juga tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada takdirku sendiri. Ah.. aku lupa, Pengembala tak punya takdir.

Tapi.. aku jadi berfikir mengapa juga semua orang harus memiliki takdirnya masing-masing? Kenapa juga manusia harus mendapatkan takdir yang bagus? Apa itu sebuah harapan? Kenapa?.

Saat harapanmu terasa terpenuhi kau akan tertawa dan berkata "Syukurlah, ini memang sesuai harapanku!". Tapi, bagaimana jika kalian gagal? Mungkin kalian akan berkata "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha!".

Cih... jangan membuatku tertawa apa kalian sadar kalimat itu adalah salah satu dari ribuan cara untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri, kalian enggan mengakui kegagalan kalian. Makanya kalian menggunakan kalimat itu sebagai pelarian untuk menghibur diri. Oh.. kasian juga!

Kuberi tahu, Harapan memang tak akan membohongimu, tapi harapan bisa menghianatimu!

**PENGEMBALA KEHIDUPAN**

**G**enre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, School, Comedy

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kashimoto

Author : Retsuya02 and Yurika

Seorang pria bermasker bernama Kakashi tampak gelisah menunggu kedatangan Naruto diatap sekolah, sesekali ia mengerang kesal dengan perbuatan seenaknya dari Naruto, Kakashi tak pernah menyadari bahwa Naruto telah bertindak jauh tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Naruto?" Gumam Kakashi.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari Kakashi?" Suara Naruto dari arah belakang tiba-tiba terdengar dikuping Kakashi dan membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan cepat Kakashi berbalik dan langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto "Kau.. mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Kakashi geram, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis "Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Aku sudah dengar dari penjaga perpustakaan buku takdir bahwa kau telah mengambil beberapa buku dari sana!" Jawab Kakashi dengan suara yang agak meninggi "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Naruto? Apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu ini adalah salah?" Lanjut Kakashi sambil mengangkat salah satu tinjunya bersiap memukul wajah Naruto, namun tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan sampai hati bila benar-benar harus memukul Naruto.

"Kenapa Kakashi? tak ingin memukulku? Dasar payah!" Ucap Naruto pelan dan melepaskan cengkraman kakashi dari kerah bajunya. "Aku memang mengambil beberapa buku takdir dari sana, tapi kau jangan takut, aku punya dua aturan hidup, pertama, aku tidak pernah salah, kedua, jika aku salah, kembali keaturan pertama!" Lanjut Naruto tegas sambil berjalan jauh meninggalkan Kakashi yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku punya misiku sendiri Kakashi dan tak akan gagal!"

FLAHS BACK ON

Naruto memasuki sebuah pintu dimensi lain, dimana dimensi tersebut adalah sebuah perpustakaan raksasa yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para pengembala kehidupan. Perpustakaan itu sendiri berisikan miliaran buku takdir masa depan dari seluruh manusia dibumi. Dan perpustakaan raksasa itu dijaga oleh seseorang pria berkacamata bernama Kabuto.

"Oh, Hai Naruto, tumben kau datang kesini sendirian biasanya kau bersama Kakashi!" Sapa Kabuto ramah setelah melihat remaja yang dikenalinya mendekat "Yah, dia sedang sibuk mengurusi sesuatu jadi aku datang sendirian saja!" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, begitu yah?" Tanya Kabuto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau mengambil beberapa buku!" Ucap Naruto sambil menghadap kearah jutaan rak buku raksasa yang ada disana. "Beberapa?" Ulang Kabuto heran.

"Yah, tak ada masalah kan?" Jawab Naruto bertanya dan Kabuto hanya bisa mengangkat bahu "Bisa saja!"

Naruto kembali fokus menghadap jutaan rak buku raksasa dihadapannya, ia menarik nafas panjang karena ia hanya menginginkan beberapa buku diantara miliyaran buku dihadapannya, Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi demi menemukan buku yang dicarinya "Yosh.. kata kuncinya etto... Uchiha sasuke!" Ucap Naruto pelan dan secara ajaib buku yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Uciha Sasuke tereliminasi dengan sendirinya dan menyisakan ratusan buku yang tersisa dan berbaris secara Horisontal dihadapan Naruto. Itu berarti ratusan buku tersebut memiliki nama yang sama yaitu Uciha Sasuke "Heh.. ternyata pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke dibumi banyak juga!" Gumam Naruto sambil melirik ratusan buku dihadapannya.

Untuk menemukan buku Uciha Sasuke yang dimaksudnya Naruto harus kembali mengucapkan kata kunci selanjutnya "Hmm.. aku mencari buku milik Uchiha Sasuke yang bersekolah di Konoha High School jepang!" Ucap Naruto.

SREKK...

Dan kembali secara ajaib ratusan buku tereliminasi dengan sendirinya menyisakan satu buku dihadapan Naruto dengan demikian Naruto berhasil menemukan buku pertama yang dia cari. Untuk lebih memastikan lagi, Naruto membuka buku tersebut.

Cahaya putih secara perlahan nampak setelah Naruto membuka halaman buku itu, dan menampilkan garis-garis takdir masa depan dari sipemilik buku Uciha Sasuke. Garis-garis tersebut saling berhubungan satu sama lain dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung. Mata Naruto terlihat bergerak kesana kemari meneliti isi buku tersebut dengan jeli.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat salah satu garis takdir sasuke ada yang tidak terhubung dengan garis lainnya dan berwarna merah, itu artinya nantinya takdir masa depan Sasuke juga tak terlalu baik dan harus segera diperbaiki. Dengan jari telunjuknya, Naruto mencoba menyambungkan garis terputus itu dengan project buatan Hinata, dan ternyata garis itu kembali normal dan terhubung dengan garis baik lainnya.

Naruto berhasil menemukan orang pertama yang akan ia masukkan dalam bagian project Hinata, karena butuh beberapa orang lagi, Naruto kembali mencari buku selanjutnya dan memeriksa garis-garis yang rusak dan menyambungkannya dengan project Hinata sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya, namun berkali kali Naruto harus mengembalikan buku-buku dari nama yang sudah disebutkannya karena tak ada yang berubah jika garisnya dihubungkan dengan project Hinata.

Diluar dugaan, Naruto menghabiskan waktu hingga berjam-jam dalam perpustakaan tersebut demi mencari orang yang cocok. Namun hingga saat terakhir Naruto hanya berhasil menemukan 5 buku saja yang cocok. Bukan masalah.. karena itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

Buku takdir masa depan yang kini dibawa Naruto adalah milik dari Uciha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naara dan Temari. Semua nama tersebut akan Naruto ajak untuk bergabung dalam project Hinata. Dengan demikian jika dihitung dengan dirinya dan Hinata total 7 orang, itu jumlah yang sedikit tapi tak masalah.

FLASH BACK OFF

Pulang sekolah...

"Hoi, kenapa kau menahan kami untuk pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink (Sakura Haruno) dengan ekspresi malas "Iya, kami kan sudah kelaparan!" Gerutu seorang wanita berambut ponytail (Ino Yamanaka)

"Lagi pula, kau anak baru tapi sudah bertingkah yang aneh seperti ini!" Timpal seorang wanita yang sepertinya sangat suka bermain kipas (Temari). Sementara dua pria yakni Sasuke dan Shikamaru diam saja.

"Hehehe.. sebelumnya maaf telah menahan kalian pulang, tapi aku ingin kalian bergabung dalam project yang telah dibuat oleh Hinata!" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan kertas kearah para lawan bicaranya, sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Project? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"soal itu biar Hinata yang menjelaskan!" Sahut Naruto sambil menarik Hinata dari punggungnya agar mau menjelaskan idenya. Hinata pun menurut dan menjelaskan apa yang ada dalam project tersebut.

SKIP SETELAH PENJELASAN

"Nah, bagaimana, kalian tertarik?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyegir lebar

"Entahlah.. tapi sepertinya itu tidak mudah, meski kami mau bergabung kau harus mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah dulu!" Jawab Ino "Ditambah lagi, itu artinya kita harus membentuk klub juga!" Tambah Sakura sambil duduk dan bertopang dagu.

"Oh begitu ya? Baiklah, anggap saja aku dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan semuanya jadi, mau bergabung?" Tanya Naruto pada semuanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan!" Jawab Sasuke santai

"EHHH?!"

Semuanya terkejut karena tak menyangka Seorang Uciha Sasuke mau bergabung dalam sebuah aktifitas klub mengingat banyak klub yang datang memintanya bergabung namun malah ditolak oleh Sasuke. Apa lagi dia yang menjawab pertama kali.

"Ap-apa alasanmu?" Tanya Naruto cengo karena semula Naruto mengira Sasukelah yang paling sulit diajak bergabung.

"Berisik!" Sahut Sasuke singkat Naruto sweetdrop dibuatnya "Ka-kalau begitu selamat bergabung hehehe!"

"Kalian ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata yang dari tadi diam saja. Semuanya tampak berfikir sejenak untuk menimbang tawaran Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku ikut lagi pula setelah klub tanaman bubar aku tak punya kegiatan klub lagi!" Jawab Ino sambil memberikan alasannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, berdasarkan buku takdir Ino, Naruto tahu bahwa penyebab masa depan Ino yang tidak terlalu bagus dipicu oleh bubarnya klub tanaman di sekolahnya, namun jika ikut dalam project Hinata maka itu bisa diperbaiki.

"Yosh.. selanjutnya kalian!" Tunjuk Naruto pada 3 orang yang tersisa.

"Ya, kami ikut!" Sahut Sakura dan Temari. Naruto kembali tersenyum karena masa depan mereka bisa jadi baik jika bergabung. Meskipun tak ada penyebabnya tapi dari garis buku keduanya akan ada takdir bagus buat mereka nantinya jika bergabung dalam project ini.

"Dan kau Shikamaru, bagaimana? Kau kan anggota klub karate!" Tanya Temari pada pemuda berwajah malas disampingnya.

"Huh, kau bercanda, aku sudah tidak diklub karate lagi!" Jawab Shikamaru santai dan sedikit malas.

"Hehh.. aku pikir kau hanya istirahat sejenak dari aktifitas klub karate karena cedera luka yang kau alami!" Tanya Temari lagi "Tapi, kukira luka mu sudah sembuh total!" Sahut Sakura juga bertanya.

"Tak ada luka yang bisa sembuh total!" Gumam Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah lain.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tampak bingung dengan maksud perkataan Shikamaru kecuali Naruto. Yah.. naruto sangat mengerti apa maksud dibalik kalimat barusan.

Dulu, Shikamaru adalah murid klub karate yang hebat, kemampuannya bahkan sudah terkenal dihampir tiap sekolahan jepang, namun karena sifat manusia yang mudah dengki beberapa teman klubnya menghianati Shikamaru dan membuat Shikamaru kalah dalam pertandingan tingkat nasional antar sekolah, tidak cukup sampai disitu Shikamaru menderita cedera lutut yang serius namun justru ia yang disalahkan atas kekalahannya. Sejak saat itu Shikamaru dikeluarkan dari klub karate karena sudah dianggap tak mampu lagi bertanding.

"Hn_, memang tak akan ada luka yang bisa sembuh total... tak akan pernah ada_!" ucap Naruto dalam hati dan ingatan Naruto kembali berputar pada sosok yang ingin menjemputnya kembali. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sinis dengan ingatannya. Yah.. jika boleh jawablah karena ada Satu pertanyaan sederhana untuk kalian...

"apa kalian pernah dengar luka yang bisa sembuh total"?

"BERSAMBUNG"


End file.
